


Catwoman's secret(A Hamilton/Dc crossover)

by MultiFandomTrash_6



Series: Hamilton Stuff [3]
Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), Hamilton - Miranda, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Barbara Gordon is Batgirl, Cassandra Cain isn't either, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Eliza is a Blue Lantern, F/M, I don't care about the fucking timelime, Jason Todd is not in this story, Only Peggy and Angelica know this though others may find out, Peggy is Selina Kyle, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomTrash_6/pseuds/MultiFandomTrash_6
Summary: Peggy never expect to end in up the future. She also never expected to become a cat loving villain named Catwoman. Peggy didn't want anyone to know who she was so she became Selina Kyle, Catwoman, and enemy of Batman. What happens when her sisters, their husbands, and her husband, John Lauren,  shows up. Will the truth be revealed?I don't know how I came up with this when I was told Gotham and Metropolis were other names for New York. Other Hamilton characters will show up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Peggy's P.O.V**

I remember when I first ended up here. New York was so different and had a different names. I took the name Selina Kyle and learned how things work now. I soon became a villain by the name of Catwoman. I lived in the part of New York called Gotham. I soon met Batman and we became enemies. Then when took on sidekicks I became their enemies as well. I wonder how my husband, John Laurens, my sisters, Eliza and Angelica, and one of my brother-in-laws, Thomas Jefferson, were doing. My other brother-in-law, Alexander Hamilton, had an affair with another woman named Maria Reynolds. I had met her once. I also met her husband. Anyways I was undercover as Selina Kyle so I wouldn't get caught before I could steal something.

"Miss. Kyle." I heard someone greet. I turned to see Bruce Wayne. We got along well.

"Mr. Wayne." I greeted. I noticed Dick Grayson and Tim Drake. Bruce had lost Jason Todd for some unknown reason. I wonder where his son Damian Wayne is.

"Never seen you wearing yellow before." Bruce said.

"There is a lot of things you don't know about. Yellow just so happens to be my favorite color."  I said. Bruce nodded. I noticed Damian out of the corner of my eye.

" _He looks suspicious._ " I thought. He walked up to us.

"Miss. Kyle." He said. I just nodded. We talked a little more before I saw some people. Penguin, Joker, and Harley Quinn.

"Excuse me/us." Bruce and I said at the same time before running off. I ran home as fast as I could, got changed into my Catwoman outfit, and hurried back.

"What are you doing here?" Penguin asked.

"I could ask the same question?" Someone else and I said. I jumped to see Batman.

"I'm not with them." I quickly said. Batman just glared at me. I then noticed Red Robin, Robin, and Nightwing.

"You know I'm just going to go." I said before running off. I didn't notice that I had ran into Metropolis until I noticed it was sunny and run into Lex Luthor.

"Catwoman." He said.

"Luthor." I said.

"I'm in need of your charm." Luthor said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You'll see but first let's go to the Hall of Doom." Luthor said. I sighed and nodded. We headed to the Hall of Boom.

**~Timeskip~**

We arrived at the Hall of Doom. I noticed the Legion of Doom.

"You really think Catwoman's charm will work?" Cheetah asked.

"I do." Luthor said.

" _Work on what?_ " I thought. That's when I noticed them. Eliza, Angelica, Alexander, Thomas, and John.

" _Fuuuuuuccccckkkk._ " I thought.

"You want to use my charm on them?" I asked. He nodded. I sighed but nodded. Besides I needed to talk to Alexander anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**John's P.O.V**

Who do they think they are. Holding us here against our will.

"I want to talk to them alone." Catwoman said. The others nodded before leaving. She walked over to us.

"You won't get anything out of us." Angelica said. Catwoman ignored her. She looked at Alexander.

"Would you like Eliza better if she wore a silky red dress?" Catwoman asked. We all looked at her. How did she know about that. Maybe in this time girls could go to school and have the same rights as men but how would she know the dress style that Mrs. Reynolds wore.

"How-?" Alexander started. Catwoman covered his mouth. She looked around making sure nobody was here but us. Then she took off her mask. We were all in shock. It was Peggy. The same curly hair.

"Peggy?" Eliza asked. Catwoman nodded.

"It's hard to explain but you can tell nobody us after I find a way to get you out of here." Peggy said. We all nodded. She put her mask back on as the others were nearing.

"Anything?" Luthor asked. Peggy shook her head.

"Nothing." She said. Luthor and his team just nodded. Peggy left.

**~Timeskip~**

I saw something fly by. I then see two men and two boys with Peggy. She had got help. Cheetah was angry. It was easy to tell.

"Why did you tell him?" Cheetah growled.

"My little secret." Peggy said. They fought for awhile and then got us out of here.

**~Timeskip~**

We arrived outside this manor. We now knew who the two men and two boys were.

"Are you sure they can't stay with you?" Batman asked. Peggy shook her head.

"They will track me down. I don't want them getting hurt." She said.

"Why?" Robin asked.

"My little secret." Peggy said. She turned to each of us and hugged us whispering something to the others.

"I'll visit. I promise." She whispered as I hugged her back. I nodded. She soon left.

"Let's get you inside." I heard someone say. I turned to see this butler who introduced himself as Alfred.


	3. Chapter 3

**Eliza's P.O.V**

I do hope Peggy visits soon. We entered the manor and it looked amazing. Sort of reminds of Papa's manor. I looked at Alexander. I knew he knew I was still upset about the affair. I then noticed two men and two boys.

"Hello. Batman informed of you staying her." One of the men said.

"I'm Eliza Hamilton."

"Angelica Jefferson."

"John Laurens."

"Thomas Jefferson."

"Alexander Hamilton." Alexander said. I kept my distance away from Alexander.

"I'm Bruce Wanye."

"Dick Grayson."

"Tim Drake."

"Damian Wayne." The youngest of them introduced. I smiled slightly. Bruce and Alfred were doing a wonderful job raising these boys. Though Damian did set me off a bit. I could tell Dick and Tim were adopted. Alfred decided to show us around.

**~Timeskip~**

I heard some knocks on the door. The others did two. Alfred opened to door to reveal a man and Philip. My sister, John, Thomas, Alexander, and I walked downstairs.

"Barry." Bruce said.

"Hey Bruce. I found this one outside S.T.A.R. Labs."  The man I now knew as Barry said. I went over to Philip and hugged him tightly.

"Good thing you did." Bruce said.

**~After Introductions~**

"So apparently they are all related to Catwoman?" Barry asked. Bruce nodded.

"That's what Batman said." He said. Barry nodded.

"Well I have to go now. Have a good day." Barry said before heading off. I smiled. Barry has brought my son to me safe a sound. Philip noticed Alexander and glared at him. We didn't notice that Damian had noticed this. My sister, John, and Thomas then joined in the hug. We all smiled expect Alexander.


	4. Chapter 4

**Shayera's P.O.V**

I was flying around with John making sure there was no crime and that's when I noticed two young girls, two young boys, and a man.

"John." I said.

"Yes?"

"Look." I said motioning to the people.

"They seem lost."

"Let's go help them then John." I said and he nodded. We flew down to them.

"Are you ok?" I asked. The man looked at us and said something in French which was a language I did not understand. I looked at John and her shook his head. I heard someone else speak in French. We turned to see Catwoman. I put my hand on my mace.

"What are you doing here?" I growled.

"I'm here to help." Catwoman said. She spoke in French to the man. She then turned to the young ones.

"Come with me. I know a place you can stay." Catwoman said.

"We are going with you." I said. Catwoman nodded.

"Eliza would love to meet a green lantern." She mumbled. Did I hear that write.

"Where are we going?" John asked.

"Wayne Manor." Catwoman said. I nodded.

"We'll help you get there faster then." I said. She nodded and I grabbed her hand and started flying again while John had the others using his ring.

**~Timeskip~**

We soon reached Wayne Manor. We landed and Catwoman knocked on the door.

"Ah Miss. Catwoman, Miss. Hol, and Mr. Stewart. I see you brought guests. Related to you Miss. Catwoman." Alfred said. Ok now I'm confused.

"The kids are."

"Ok. Come in." Alfred said and we entered.

"Aunt Eliza/Mom, Aunt Angelica/Mom, Uncle Thomas/Dad, Uncle John/Dad, Philip." The kids said running over to the people. They then turned to one man.

"Uncle Alexander/Dad." The kids greeted coldly. What is going on? Catwoman whispered something in the French speaking man's ear and he nodded. She did the same with children, plus the man named Philip, and they all hugged her.

"What is going on?" I asked. The woman, Eliza, looked at us. She noticed John.

"Eliza meet John. He is a green lantern. John Eliza a blue lantern." Catwoman said.

"I think introductions are in order." Bruce said walking over.

"I agree." I said.

**~After introductions~**

"Lovely to meet you Mrs. Hamilton. I'm told you were one of the best blue lanterns ever." John said.

"Oh please call me Eliza. Lovely to meet you as well." She said and then turned to me.

"Lovely to meet you as well Miss. Hol. It's been a long time since I have seen a Thanagarian." Eliza said.

"Please call me Shayera. I dare to say you won't be pleased with the Thanagarians now." I said.

"What do you mean?" Eliza asked.

"I'll explain later dear sister but do know the only Thanagarian that you should be pleased with is Shayera." Catwoman said. Eliza nodded.

"I'll hold you to that." She said.

"We should be going now." John said and I nodded.

"Do visit soon." Eliza said and we nodded before we left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like Eliza would be fitting for a blue lantern. I also did feel that Eliza would also fit as a purple and violet lantern for her compassion and love. She also have hope though. So it was little hard to chose but I decided for her to be a blue lantern.


End file.
